russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Maya Loves Sir Chief' Goes to Lim's Home and A New Timeslot on February 15
February 13, 2014 Comedy leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap continues to get a good vibes and about "kilig" love scene in the feel-good habit sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief this Saturday (February 15) for the version 2.0 similar to ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart which Jodi and Richard also starred the series. From the past generation sitcoms are Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi Babae!, Bistek, Barrio Balimbing, Sitak ni Jack, Whattaboys and Abra Gayuma is Maya Loves Sir Chief as IBC-13's only sitcom like its predecessors. This Valentines day, the top-rating sitcom now added to Janella in Wonderland star Janella Salvador and the newest Kapinoy teen actor Jerome Ponce who officially joins with Lim home for Maya dela Rosa-Lim and Richard "Sir Chief" Lim with Abby (Mutya Orquia), when Salvador played as the teenage sister Nikki-Grace Lim and Jerome played as the brother Luke Andrew Lim. For the first time, Maya (Jodi) and Abby (Mutya) at the park with his friend Simon (Paul Jake Castillo) and Sir Chief (Richard) is in the office to work him with Boss Albert (Paolo Contis) while Abby play with Doris (Tart Carlos) and Sabel (Vivieka Ravanes) with the youngest son Sky (Jeo Aquines). Then, when the Lim home continues, they will together for Maya and Sir Chief with Abby who she greet at home for Maya and Sir Chief's surprise as they meet their three kids: Kuya Luke (Jerome) is a classmate boy walks to the two and walks him to the teenager sister Ate Nikki (Janella), while she calls her Mallow with Nicolo (Marlo Mortel).With the special guest star is Justin Quirino as Alfredo Agustin Lim, as Maya's friend. Also, Aldred Nasayao, Ruby Rodriguez, Lito Pimentel, Paolo Contis, Gloria Sevilla, JM Ibañez, Divina Valencia, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Micah Muñoz, Nathan Lopez, Paul Jake Castillo, Vandolph Quizon, Ya Chang and Blakdyak still completing the cast, who are now joined forces by the cast of the top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland star Marlo Mortel who will joined the sitcom as Nicolo call him Mallows for her girlfriend Nikki, as well as Kelly dela Cruz, Patricia Ann Manzano, Krishna Johnson, Renz Valerio, Paolo Santiago, Arvic Tan and Kiefer Ravena. Maya Loves Sir Chief makes for a complete Saturday comedy night on IBC-13, as it airs every Saturday nights at 9pm, back-to-back with the longest-running gag show T,O.D.A.S. at 9:45pm. 'Kapinoy Comedy Sabado (left: Jodi and Richard, right: Joey) (print ad)' :Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap in :MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF (left) :9:00PM :Ang no. 1 sitcom ng buong pamilya maging feel-good habit. :Si Maya at Sir Chief, kasama nina Abby, Nikki and Luke. :Joey de Leon in :T.O.D.A.S. (right) :9:45PM :Ang no. 1 gag show ngayong Sabado ng gabi! :Tuloy ang ligaya si Joey, kasama nina Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, Carlos Agassi, Maui Taylor, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona at Katya Santos. :IBC (left) :Pinoy And Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph 'Kapinoy Comedy' :C.U.T.E.: Call Us Two for Entertainment (1977-1981) :and entertainment for Helen Gamboa and Sharon Cuneta in music and fanatics as they sing to you and spoof TV and movie flicks. Together with Val Sotto and Sanky Rigor, LIVE! :Wednesday 7:30PM (IBC-13) :T,O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (1981-1986) :Wednesday 7:30PM sa pagkakaalam ko (from what Joey de Leon in his Philippine Star column before), Val Sotto was already with Tito, Vic, Joey and the APO sa Okey Lang (a gag/musical show aired on IBC--prior to its being sold to the Nenedictos--in the early '70s)...not sure about Spanky Rigor, though. i think that CUTE could also be the direct predecessor of TODAS (kahit na medyo magkaiba ng format ang dalawa), given that 1) both shows aired on wednesdays at 7:30pm, and 2) Val and Spanky were on both shows...